familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
My Bodyguard
My Bodyguard is thee nineteenth episode of the sixth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on March 17, 1995. It was directed by John Tracy and written by Felicia D. Henderson. Plot After foiling a robbery attempt by accidentally knocking out the crook with a broom, Urkel receives a series of threats, prompting Carl to become his bodyguard. Meanwhile, Eddie gets a new girlfriend, who happens to be the daughter of his hard-headed owner of Mighty Weenie. Synopsis Carl, Harriette and Urkel goes to Alicia's Market for a routine grocery shopping. Joey's brother, Ricky, distracts Carl by tricking into going after someone trying to steal chickens in the produce aisle. Joey hold everyone hostage in the store, stealing Harriette's purse and demanding the clerk and everyone else to hand over the money. Unwittingly, Urkel foils the robbery with his clumsiness by accidentally headbutting the crook and hitting him with a broom to knock him out cold. Realizing the foiled robbery, Ricky flees the scene as Carl returns to see Steve handing Harriette's purse to her. He asks if everyone is ok. Harriette reveals that she's fine and that Joey tried to rob them. The witnesses mention that Urkel foiled the robbery and he is lauded a hero. This ends up causing Carl grief. At the house, Laura is helping Greta study for a test and asks if she wants to take a break for lunch. She is happy and Laura promises to return with lunch. Eddie asks Greta out on a date and is threatened by Mr. McClure to treat her right. The next day, Carl reads an article from the Chicago Chronicle praising Urkel's bravery in foiling Joey Latofski's robbery attempt at Alicia's Market with his picture in the front pages and the caption "Nerd Bags Robber". He is further embarrassed when he reads an expose written about him by a reporter who happened to witness the robbery. Carl tells Harriette that according to eyewitnesses, Ricky tricked a gullible officer away as Joey robbed the store. When asked why he didn't respond, he was embarrassed over frisking a man for chickens. Urkel comes in with Myra and they're worried over someone going after him. He mentioned he had stared receiving death threats and was almost killed by someone who was angry at him for having Joey arrested. This prompts Carl to call his precinct to order around the clock protection of Steve until Ricky is caught. Unfortunately for him, Carl is one of Urkel's guards. After their date, Eddie is trying to be a gentleman under Mr. McClure's orders. Greta is fed up and seduces him into kissing her. Mr. McClure appears and is angry at the scene. It's there, Greta stands up to her father, revealing that Eddie had been a perfect gentleman to her all the way. She was the one who seduced him out of rebellion because she was sick and tired of her father acting like a control freak and just wants to live her own life. Mr. McClure agrees to ease up on her as long as Eddie treats her right. At the hotel room, Carl is down on himself and Urkel talks to him. Carl confesses he's depressed because he put a lot of people in the store in danger by letting Ricky trick him and thus resulting in Steve rescuing them from Joey's robbery attempt. Later on, Ricky poses as Officer Miller and attempts to trick Carl again. Once he's out of the room, Urkel isn't fooled and quickly recognizes him as Ricky. The angry younger brother attempts revenge on the nerd because he is the only star witness who could recognized him and by killing him, Joey can walk free. However, Carl comes back and tricks Ricky into opening the door for him by offering him money. Ricky falls for the trick and Carl is able to save Steve by knocking him out cold. He then explains that he knew something was wrong when they usually do the past greetings. As Carl has known Officer Miller for years, he always tells him that he'll see him around. Miller would always reply "Not if I see you first.". Ricky's reply of OK made him suspicious of his real intent and thus foiling him. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Guest Recurring * Tammy Townsend as Greta McClure * Ron Canada as Dave McClure Cameo * Greg Collins as Officer Miller * Kathryn Joosten as Grocery Checker * David St. James as Joey * Richard Vidan as Ricky Gallery Eddie and Greta Kissing (My Bodyguard).jpg Trivia * Guest star appearance is Ron Canada as Dave McClure * This episode marks the first appearance of Tammy Townsend as Greta McClure. * This marks the 2nd time Urkel has foiled a criminal, the first time was in Number One With a Bullet. **However, this is the only time he had been the victim of a series of threats by the criminal's younger brother. Quotes :Urkel: Dear nerd, you got my brother busted. When I find you, I'm going to kill you dead. ---- :reads from the Chicago Chronicle. On the front page is Urkel's picture whom eyewitnesses lauded him for his bravery in foiling the lead robber, Joey Latofski, with his purchased broom at Alicia's Market. The heading reads "Nerd Bags Robber". Carl is further embarrassed over an expose written about him :Carl: Harriette, will you listen to this? According to eyewitnesses, Joey Latofski's younger brother, Ricky, distracted a gullible officer while Joey held up Alicia's Market. When asked why he didn't respond, the officer replied "I was frisking a guy for chickens". ---- :Miller is revealed to be Ricky Latofski in disguise. :Urkel:gasping You're not Officer Miller. :Ricky: Bingo, you win the grand prize, kid. the scarf which he plans to kill Steve with You want to squeal on my brother. I'll give you something to squeal about. :Urkel:Ricky had cough on the scarf. Hey, you sneezed on that thing. :Ricky: Tell you what, today's victims' choice. How you want to die? I can throw you out the window, drown you in the sink out a gun or blow your brains out. :Urkel: Uh, can we possibly add old age? Category:Episodes Category:Season Six episodes Category:Season Six